Eternal Damnation
by bluestreaker14
Summary: He could either kiss her and face eternal damnation or push her away and deal with seeing her cry…again." Justin rescues Alex from a party gone wrong and upon returning home, Alex seeks solace in her brother, only to have things take an unexpected twist


ever feel so nervous bout something that you feel sick to your stomach when you think about it? this is one of those times.  
seriously, i'm SUPER SUPER nervous about posting this right now! like beyond nervous. cuz, for one thing, it's my first shot at a real lemon. and also, my first lemon is a Jalex story. so...you can see my problem. lol!  
so i'm just gonna post it and then hide somewhere and wait for people to start throwing things at me. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own WoWP. At all. And I never will. And even if I did, it sure as hell wouldn't be on Disney. :) Read on to find out why. haha!

* * *

She didn't know why she ever agreed to go to this damn party. I mean, it's not like there was any real point to it. She'd go, dance with Harper, kiss some random guy, then go home and act like nothing happened that following Monday. This time, however, she had a boyfriend. And she was going to a party hosted by the dumbass on the football team who, wanting to impress his dimwitted friends, brought drinks along with him. Then some other idiot spiked the punch and everything went downhill from there.

She hugged herself against the frigid New York winter as she waited on the street corner, far enough away from the house that her boyfriend would never be able to find her. At least, drunk he wouldn't.

She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She knew he was drunk. She knew what making out with her drunken boyfriend would lead to. And yet she went along with it anyways.

They'd been standing in a corner near the staircase, his hands on either side of her head, her hands gripping his waist, and his lips smothering her own. He had his body pressed firmly against hers and she could easily feel his little "problem" poking her thigh. She knew then would be a time to panic. And yet she didn't. She continued to kiss him.

He pulled away to look at her. He took her hand, said, "Come on," slurring his words, and began pulling her towards the stairs.

Then she panicked.

"Ugh…I'd rather not," she said, trying to tug him back towards her.

He looked at her. "Come on, Russo. You know you want to," he urged.

She shook her head. "No, I really don't," she argued.

His eyes darkened and he grabbed her upper arm tightly, squeezing. "Get the fuck upstairs," he hissed in her face.

She swallowed hard, trying to keep her cool. But she was slowly losing it the more he glared at her that way. "No," she spat back.

He growled at her. "You either get upstairs now or I'll fuck you right here," he threatened.

She really began to panic. She looked around, desperate for some sort of outlet. But the place was packed with hormonal teenagers. She had nowhere to go.

But Alex Russo doesn't give in. Especially not to bastards like Dean.

So she did the first thing that came to her mind. She kneed him in the crotch. And hard.

And while Dean was curled on the ground, groaning in pain, Alex was rushing towards the front door, shoving aside anyone that was in her way. The second she stepped outside, she grabbed her cell and called the first person she could think of; her older brother.

So now she was standing on a street corner, waiting for Justin to pick her up. She almost starting cheering when she saw his car turn the corner and begin speeding towards her. She waved at him and he skidded to a halt.

Not two seconds later, he was out of the car and rushing over to her, scooping her up in his arms and holding her close. She let a few tears escape as she pushed her face into his chest.

"Jesus, Alex, don't scare me like that," he said, running his fingers through her curled hair.

She sniffed and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry, Justin," she sobbed.

Justin's stern look softened and he pulled her against his chest once again. They stood there for a few minutes, simply holding each other. Then Justin broke the silence.

"We should get you home," he said quietly, pulling her out to look at her. She nodded in agreement and climbed into the car.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Justin said.

Alex looked at him in confusion but before she could ask any questions, he took off in the direction of the house.

Alex sat there, alone, shaking, cold, scared. She wished that whatever Justin was doing wouldn't take much longer. She was so scared that tears began to pour down her face again. And she wanted her brother's presence to give her that sense of calm and safety it always did.

So when she saw him running back down the sidewalk towards the car, she took a few deep breaths to compose herself and, after kicking off her shoes, placed her feet on the seat, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Justin climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. He looked beyond pissed and yet, at the same time, pleased. He started the car and turned around, heading for home.

"What were you doing back there?" Alex asked, looking at him.

"I just had to take care of some things," Justin replied.

Alex left it there, knowing she wasn't getting anything else out of him.

When they returned home, Alex shakily walked into the sub station. Justin wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. She leaned against him.

"Are mom and dad home?" Alex whispered.

Justin shook his head. "They got snowed in at grandma's. Apparently it's really bad over there," he explained.

Alex nodded, sighing in relief. "And Max?"

"At his friend's house for the night."

So no one would know but her and Justin.

After unlocking the door, Justin led Alex inside and over to the couch. She collapsed on it, curling herself into a ball. Justin sighed and sat beside her, rubbing her back.

"You want anything?" he asked.

Alex shook her head and hugged her knees tighter to her chest.

"Come on. Let's get you upstairs." Justin stood up, slid his arms beneath Alex, and lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Alex rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes tightly.

She felt the shock sink in and her brain was quickly shutting down. She was losing all feeling and all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. She could hardly even register that she was currently in her brother's arms and he was carrying her with no difficulty to her room. But she did realize that she didn't want to move from this position.

Justin placed her on her bed and expected her to get up and move towards her dresser to get some pajamas. However, she just curled into a ball again and buried her head in her knees. He realized he'd have to do it himself.

He headed towards her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a matching top before walking back over to her and sitting beside her on the bed.

"Alex, come on. I'm gonna need you to help me with this," he stated, rubbing her arm.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with fear. "With what?" she squeaked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I doubt you wanna sleep in that." Justin motioned towards the jeans mini with black leggings, red V-neck halter, and leather jacket she was currently wearing.

Alex looked at her ensemble and frowned. "Yeah. Good point."

She slowly sat up, still shaking slightly, and took her clothes from Justin. "I think I got it. Thanks," she said, smiling.

Justin returned the smile and left, closing the door behind him.

Alex quickly changed, wanting to be out of the clothes she was suddenly finding incredibly uncomfortable. After cleaning up a bit and pulling her curls into a messy bun at the top of her head, she crept out of her room and peaked across the hallway. Justin's light was still on. So she tip-toed across the hall and slowly opened the door.

"Justin?"

Justin was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Hearing her entrance, he turned his head to look at her. "Yeah?"

Alex took this as permission to enter. She cautiously made her way over to the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of him. He sat up, mirroring her position.

"Thank you. For tonight," she said timidly, looking down at her hands in her lap. She slowly lifted her head and looked at him. "And I'm sorry."

Justin reached forward and took one of her hands in his. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Dean's just a dumbass."

Alex giggled. Justin never swore. And hearing him do so was quite enjoyable.

"That's what I like to hear," Justin said with a smile.

Alex returned it before crawling into his lap, snuggling against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Justin?"

"Hmm?"

"Why wasn't I ready?"

Shock coursed through Justin's body as the meaning of her words sunk in. Was she seriously asking him this? Wasn't this something she was supposed to share with their mom, not her older brother?

He considered telling her this. Then he saw the innocent, curious look in her eyes and couldn't refuse her then. So, he sighed and answered, "I don't know. Maybe he just wasn't the guy you wanted to share that experience with."

Alex sighed. "But…I love him. Or, _loved_ him. But still." She shook her head, confusion on her face. "Isn't that what people in love do?"

_Wow_, Justin thought. _15-year-olds really are naive._

"Well…" He trailed off, wanting to choose his words carefully. "Yeah, they do. But…he was pressuring you. Maybe that's what made you not want it."

Alex sighed. "Why is this so confusing?" she grumbled.

Justin chuckled. "That's just how things are sometimes," he replied.

Alex groaned. "I hate this," she complained.

Justin chuckled again.

Alex looked up at him. He stared back. She slowly inched closer, not exactly sure what she was doing. But she knew she suddenly craved for her lips to be on Justin's, to feel her body pressed against his, to feel his entire body beneath her fingertips.

Justin's mind was on overload the second he noticed Alex slowly inching her face closer to his. Part of him was screaming to push her away and tell her to go to bed. Another part was telling him to pull her close and kiss her. And a small part of him was telling him to shove her down on the bed and fuck her senseless.

He felt like throwing up at just the thought of that.

He had all of five seconds to decide what to do.

He could either kiss her and face eternal damnation or push her away and deal with seeing her cry…again.

He couldn't stand to hurt her.

So he kissed her.

At first, it wasn't even a kiss. Their lips barely grazed each other. Then Alex moved closer, pressing her lips firmly against his.

Justin froze for a few seconds before relaxing and placing his hand behind her neck, bringing her in closer. If this was what it took to help her calm down after the shock of the night, he'd do it. He'd help her.

Of course, Alex wasn't even thinking about Dean. She was kissing Justin because she wanted to. Not to rid herself of the nightmare at the party.

Then it registered. She was kissing _Justin_! Her _brother_! Instinct told her to push him away and run. And she almost did.

Then she felt his tongue.

It gently ran along her bottom lip, wanting entrance. She gasped at the contact and he took the opportunity to plunge it into her mouth. No gasp this time. Just a low moan from the back of her throat.

The sound sent a rush through Justin. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to make her do that again. To hear that wonderful sound come from her and know that he caused it.

So, he flipped them over so he was hovering above her. His hands traveled down her body, rubbing her sides, stroking her thighs, anything to make her moan again.

Alex was struggling not to moan loudly into Justin's mouth. The things he was doing to her…she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her own flesh and blood was having such an impact on her. And she was loving it.

Justin pulled away and descended to her neck, nipping and sucking at the soft skin. Alex ran her fingers through his hair, stroking it softly. She tilted her head back, moaning again.

Justin smirked against her skin before biting down. And hard.

Alex cried out. She knew there'd be a mark there. And she knew it was a sign. He was claiming her, marking her as his. And she had no complaints.

She reached for his shirt, slowly pushing it up his body. He pulled away from her neck to remove it completely.

Alex marveled at his body. It was…perfect. He had perfect abs, toned chest, and huge biceps.

"Jesus, Justin. When'd you get so god damn fit?" she asked, running her hands down his chest.

He breathed deeply, loving the feeling of her fingers against his skin. "Hmm…bonding with dad," he replied.

"He takes you to the gym?" Alex questioned, leaning forward to plant small kisses on his chest.

"Yeah," Justin replied. Then he yelped when he felt Alex gently bite down on his nipple.

She giggled as she pulled away, resting her head against the pillow again. "Not so manly yet, huh?" she teased.

Justin smirked. He leaned down, pressing his throbbing erection against her. She gasped loudly.

"Maybe not," Alex breathed, her hormones now going into overdrive. She wanted him. She wanted him badly.

She pulled him down to kiss him hard. He pulled back and quickly removed her shirt before kissing her again.

She moaned when she felt him grab her breasts, rubbing her erect nipples through the thin fabric.

"Take it off," she whispered against his lips.

He happily obliged, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. He pulled it from her body and tossed it aside. He pulled away to look at her chest, taking in how beautiful she was.

Alex giggled. "You're staring," she teased.

Justin shook his head to clear it. He looked at her, a devilish smirk on his face. Leaning down, he took her nipple in his mouth and heard her moan loudly, tugging violently at his hair. He continued to suck on one breast as he fondled the other, rubbing her nipple.

"God, Justin," Alex moaned in approval, pulling his hair even harder. "Don't stop."

But he did stop. He lifted his head from her chest and smirked at her. She pouted.

"You stopped," she complained.

"Yeah. So I could do this." He lowered her pajama bottoms, revealing her soaked black panties. He touched her through her panties and she writhed and struggled beneath him.

"Don't…tease…" she choked.

Continuing to smirk, Justin removed her panties and tossed them into the corner to join the rest of their clothing.

Before he could do anything, Alex reached forward and undid his jeans, pulling them down. Justin kicked them away.

She could see the erection poking out through the thin fabric of his boxers. And for some reason, she couldn't stop looking.

"Now who's staring?" Justin whispered in her ear, flicking his tongue out to lick it. She shivered.

She pushed him off her. He fell down onto the bed and she climbed on top of him. Slipping her fingers into the elastic of his boxers, she pushed them down and gasped.

"Fuck, Justin. You're huge," she marveled.

Justin chuckled.

She tentatively reached forward, grasping his dick in her hand. He moaned and she was nervous about what to do next. She had a general idea. Though with her luck, she'd screw this up.

Slowly at first, she began pumping. And Justin moaned. So she continued.

Justin's hand suddenly shot out, grabbing her own. She looked at him in confusion.

"Stop or I'm gonna come now," he choked, his breathing ragged.

Alex smirked. She leaned down and wrapped her mouth around his dick. Justin's hands shot to her hair, gripping at it, pulling hard.

"Shit, Alex."

As she pulled away, she let her teeth graze his length and he moaned loudly.

"You sure you've never done this before," Justin joked.

Alex giggled. "Positive," she replied.

Justin pushed her back down on the bed and resumed his place above her. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her. "You sure you're ready?" he asked.

Alex took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."

After taking a few deep breaths himself, Justin slowly pushed into her.

Alex felt like screaming. It hurt like fuck. She squeezed her eyes shut as a few tears leaked out and rolled down her cheeks. She suddenly felt him pull out but she couldn't open her eyes.

"Baby, you ok?" Justin questioned.

Eyes still shut tight, she nodded. "Keep going," she urged.

Justin did as he was told and pushed into her once again. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Then she felt him break through her barrier and the pain vanished.

"Justin…" she moaned as she began moving her hips along with his.

He smiled, thankful that she wasn't hurting anymore. He pulled out and thrust into her again, harder and faster, earning an even louder moan.

"Fuck, Justin!"

He hit her sweet spot and she gripped his back tightly. He hit there again and could tell she was almost at her climax.

"Come on, Alex," he moaned

She cried out, screaming his name to the empty house as she reached her climax. Not too long after, Justin came, spilling inside her.

When they both came down, he collapsed on top of her, hoping her didn't crush her. She stroked his hair, whispering a timid, "I love you," into his ear.

He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her in surprise. "What?" he breathed.

Alex swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and repeated, "I love you."

Justin smiled and kissed her passionately. "I love you too," he returned when they pulled apart.

Alex smiled and kissed him lightly.

Justin rolled off of her, landing beside her, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We're going to hell, aren't we?" Alex asked.

Justin laughed and held her tighter. "Night, Alex."

"Night, Justin."

They fell asleep.

The next morning, Jerry and Theresa returned home, both breathing a sigh of relief that the house was still standing.

"Hey, guys," Jerry called as he flung his coat onto the coat rack.

Alex and Justin were on the couch, Alex's feet in Justin's lap as they watched TV. She was wearing one of his sweatshirts. Surprisingly, neither detail caused suspicion from their parents.

"Hey," Justin greeted.

"How was grandma's?" Alex questioned, sitting up straighter.

"Brutal," Jerry replied, earning a smack from Theresa. "I mean…it was lovely."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Did you kids behave?" she asked.

Justin and Alex exchanged smiles.

"Yeah."

"Everything went perfectly."

"Good." Theresa smiled.

Their parents headed upstairs.

Alex turned to Justin, scooting closer so she was in his lap. "Now what?" she questioned, stroking his hair.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't know."

"We could just…keep it a secret," Alex suggested.

Justin sighed again. "It's gonna be difficult."

Alex smiled lightly. "But…"

Justin chuckled. "But I'm willing to do anything to make it work," he finished.

Alex smiled brightly and kissed him. He eagerly returned it.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too."

"Eternal damnation?"

"Totally worth it."

* * *

sooooo...is it as terrible as i feel it is?

ok, so i do have a sequel idea for this so if you actually like this and would like a sequel let me know. i'd be happy to post it. cuz i'm in love with this couple to no end!! haha!

oh and as for LBP, next chapter will be coming soon. sorry it's taking so long. for some reason i'm having trouble coming up with inspiration to actually write the damn thing. but i am working on it. don't worry. i haven't given up on it! :)

please review. even if you hate it. i wanna know if i should continue writing Jalex stories. cuz i do want to. but i'd like a positive feedback on this one before i think about writing another. hehe.


End file.
